Once
by theDoctorlies
Summary: He knew he’d said something wrong when Zoro stormed out instead of punching him. ZoSan, AU COMPLETE
1. Sanji

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I make nothing from writing this.

Summary: He knew he'd said something wrong when Zoro stormed out instead of punching him. [Implied ZoSan, AU]

Inspirational Song: 'Once' by Rascal Flatts.

* * *

Once

Part One - Sanji

"_I don't even know why I'm still with you, stupid marimo."_

When a fist didn't immediately connect with his face, Sanji was concerned, When the sounds of a door slamming shocked him out of his daze, he was afraid. When three weeks passed and Zoro still wasn't back, he got desperate. When he couldn't find the idiot no matter who he called, he finally lost it.

Fuck his manly pride; he needed that bastard.

~*~

"_This is my voicemail. Leave a message if you want, but I probably won't call back. The shit cook gave me this phone so I wouldn't get lost. Tch. As if I'd eve-"_

"_-hurry the fuck up, Marimo. We have to meet Luffy for dinner!"_

"_Anyway, leave a message that I won't get back to."_

-BEEP-

"H-Hey, it's me. Um, where are you? It's-It's been three weeks and I'm starting to worry. Call me back so I know you're okay. I…" _Miss you._

Sanji hung up the phone, squeezing the small device in his hands. Where the hell had his idiot boyfriend gone? Surely Zoro didn't think he actually meant what he said? He was just angry and somehow it had slipped out. Of course he knew why he stayed with the swordsman. It was love, wasn't it?

~*~

"_This is my voicemail. Leave a message if you want, but I probably won't call back. The shit cook gave me this phone so I wouldn't get lost. Tch. As if I'd eve-"_

"_-hurry the fuck up, Marimo. We have to meet Luffy for dinner!"_

"_Anyway, leave a message that I won't get back to."_

-BEEP-

"It's me again. Did you get lost or something? Just fucking come home already." Sanji hung up the phone before he could spit anymore nonsense into Zoro's voicemail, tossing the phone next to him on the couch. Sinking deeper into the cushions of the couch, he glared at the wall, like it was its fault that Zoro was still gone. Another week had passed and still no contact from the green haired man.

Did he seriously just ruin the best thing he ever had?

~*~

"_If this is Sanji, fuck you, stupid, fucking, shit cook."_

-BEEP-

Sanji hung up without leaving a message, biting hard into his bottom lip until he could taste copper on his tongue. So Zoro did check his messages, the liar. The cook threw the apartment phone across the room, only slightly satisfied when it broke in two and fell to the ground.

Damn Zoro for making him feel this way.

~*~

"_Shit cook, I know you keep calling, so stop it. I'm not coming home so you can forget it. And this shitty phone is going in the trash as soon as I get done with this message. Fucker._

-BEEP-

"You asshole, do you know how much I paid for that?" Sanji yelled into his cell phone, jabbing his thumb on end call and fighting against himself to put it in his pocket instead of throwing it against the wall. If he broke that, how the hell was he going to keep calling that shitty bastard?

The cook sighed as he dialed Zoro's number again, just calling to hear Zoro's stupid voce one more time.

~*~

"_I couldn't throw the phone away. Nami yelled at me, the bitch. You have to stop. It's over, Sanji."_

-BEEP-

"Y-You know, I see you _everywhere_!" Sanji laughed, much too drunk for his own good. The bottle of wine in his hand-the fourth one, actually-was nearly empty and he didn't think he had anymore in the cabinets. "It's been three months, shit-shit swordsman! And, hey, I'll say when it's fucking over." The cook threw his bottle at the wall, smirking as he watched little drops of the liquid moving down towards the floor. Zoro would've enjoyed that. "I really miss you, Zoro. I- I wish you would come home. Your pillow doesn't even smell like you anymore. I had to wash it, you know, 'cause I spilled rum on it. Ha ha, bet you didn't think I'd ever drink that disgusting shit."

Zoro's voicemail cut him off, and Sanji swore as he dialed the number again. This time, it was obvious that the swordsman was really done with him. He'd turned his phone off.

Sanji muffled a sob into his arm, throwing the phone at the wall, scowling when it didn't break in two like his house phone had.

If Zoro was done with him, then whatever. He could get someone a lot better.

~*~

"_The number you dialed has been disconnected. Please hang up and dial again."_

-BEEP-

"_Shit_."

~TBC~


	2. Zoro

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I make nothing from writing this.

Summary: He knew he'd said something wrong when Zoro stormed out instead of punching him. [Implied ZoSan, AU]

Inspirational Song: 'Once' by Rascal Flatts.

* * *

Once

Part Two – Zoro

"_I don't even know why I'm still with you, stupid marimo."_

He was caught off guard when those words left Sanji's mouth, in a voice that sounded like he meant it. He had wanted to punch the bastard cook, but the sudden wetness on his cheeks made him turn away and storm out of the apartment before Sanji could see just how much the words had hurt him

Sanji had basically just ripped the floor out from under him.

~*~

"_You have one new voicemail message."_

-BEEP-

"_H-Hey, it's me. Um, where are you? It's-It's been three weeks and I'm starting to worry. Call me back so I know you're okay. I…"_

"_End of message."_

Zoro hung up the phone, tossing it next to him on Luffy's bed. H didn't feel like talking to Sanji just yet, not until the blonde apologized. He knew in his heart of hearts that Sanji hadn't meant what he said, but he needed to hear the blonde say it.

Until then, he wasn't going to call the bastard back.

~*~

"_You have one new voicemail message."_

-BEEP-

"_It's me again. Did you get lost or something? Just fucking come home already."_

"_End of message."_

Zoro scowled as he put his phone away, eyebrows furrowed. Did the cook really think he was lost? He was only two floors above their apartment. He could find his way in a place he's lived in for six years.

The swordsman held down the one on his phone, waiting for his voicemail to pick up again. He went to his settings, opting to change his message for Sanji's benefit.

"If this is Sanji, fuck you, stupid, fucking, shit cook." Zoro growled, shutting his phone and shoving it back into his pants' pocket.

Dammit, he missed that curly eyebrow bastard.

~*~

His phone started to ring at the same moment Luffy yelled in outrage at losing to him in their game for the third time. He ignored the sound, waiting for it to stop ringing so he could listen to the cook's message. When no distinctive chime indicated he had a message, he pulled his phone out and held down the one key.

"Shit cook, I know you keep calling, so stop it. I'm not coming home so you can forget it. And this shitty phone is going in the trash as soon as I get done with this message. Fucker."

Zoro put his phone down, ignoring Luffy's concerned look. The raven needed to mind his own business.

~*~

"_You have one new voicemail message."_

-BEEP-

"_You asshole, do you know how much I paid for that?"_

"_End of message."_

Zoro snorted as he hung up the phone, Luffy still watching him like a hawk.

"He misses you, Zoro." Luffy said quietly, turning back to the show he was watching on TV. The green haired man simply grunted before going into the bedroom, collapsing onto the bed. He missed the shitty cook so much; it was getting to three months since he saw the idiot. Maybe it was time to-

Zoro jumped when his phone started to ring again, and he was almost tempted to answer it. He just let it ring like the other times, watching Sanji's name flash across the screen. When it stopped, he changed his voicemail again.

"I couldn't throw the phone away. Nami yelled at me, the bitch. You have to stop. It's over, Sanji." The swordsman hung up, letting his phone fall to the floor.

~*~

"_You have one new voicemail message.:_

-BEEP-

"_Y-You know, I see you everywhere! It's been three months, shit-shit swordsman! And, hey, I'll say when it's fucking over. I really miss you, Zoro. I- I wish you would come home. Your pillow doesn't even smell like you anymore. I had to wash it, you know, 'cause I spilled rum on it. Ha ha, bet you didn't think I'd ever drink that disgusting shit."_

"_End of message."_

Zoro blinked as the message cut off, worried about the loud crash he heard in the background. Sanji sounded extremely drunk, and off of run of all things. At least the cook admitted to missing him, and that was a start. He'd go home tomorrow, though. Tonight, Ace was coming to visit.

~*~

The next morning found Zoro outside of their apartment door, searching his pocket for the keys. Before he'd left Luffy's, the raven had said, "Go get him, Zoro."

Oh, Zoro was going to get him, all right.

Zoro opened the door, catching Sanji on the floor with his cell phone pressed to his ear.

"Shit." Sanji moaned, putting his phone on the floor, getting up and finally noticing him standing there. The cook looked like shit. His face was scruffy, shirt stained in multiple plates, and he wasn't wearing any pants. Zoro sighed as he closed the door behind him, tossing his cell phone onto the couch with a frown.

"You're a mess, cook." The swordsman grunted, coming closer to the stunned blonde, holding out his hand. Sanji threw himself at Zoro, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and pressing their mouths together harshly.

"I love you, shitty marimo. Please don't say it's over. I didn't mean what I said. You just make me so fucking angry sometimes." The cook babbled drunkenly, silence by the fingers tilting his chin up.

"I thin you need a shower, Aho." Zoro smirked, pulling Sanji in the direction of the bathroom, quickly stripping his clothes off. "And just do you don't get the wrong idea, I only came back to get my phone charger."

Sanji snorted, "You're a shitty liar, Zoro."

"Fuck, I know."

~Owari~

Just a little something extra, my inspiration:

_**Should've been much further than this by now**_

_**A little bit more gone**_

_**A little less twisted around**_

_**Should've been better, you'd think**_

_**But I'm not**_

_**I'm still stuck**_

_**I'm still here**_

_**In this rut**_

_**Looking back on everything that we had**_

_**Holding on to words that we can't take back**_

_**What am I to do with the past**_

_**When it's all that I have**_

_**And I can't get you back**_

_**Now I wait by the phone**_

_**In the dark**_

_**Drunk on hold**_

_**I'm so lost**_

_**I'm so low**_

_**And I just want you to know**_

_**Everywhere that I go**_

_**I'm reminded of us**_

_**Where we've been**_

_**All we've done**_

_**And all the love that we shared**_

_**Once**_

_**Oh, once**_

_**I remember you saying I was the one**_

_**And nothing could change that**_

_**But you were wrong**_

_**It's funny how life turns on a dime**_

_**Now we don't even talk**_

_**I just stare at these walls**_

_**And I wait by the phone**_

_**In the dark**_

_**Drunk on hold**_

_**I'm so lost**_

_**I'm so low**_

_**And I just want you to know**_

_**Everywhere that I go**_

_**I'm reminded of us**_

_**Where we've been**_

_**All we've done**_

_**And all the love that we shared**_

_**Once**_

_**You made the world feel so right**_

_**Once**_

_**You were my morning, noon, and night**_

_**Why'd we slip away?**_

_**Why did it all change?**_

_**How will I ever be the same?**_

_**Now I wait by the phone**_

_**In the dark**_

_**Drunk on hold**_

_**I'm so lost**_

_**I'm so low**_

_**And I just want you to know**_

_**Everywhere that I go**_

_**I'm reminded of us**_

_**Where we've been**_

_**All we've done**_

_**And all the love that we shared**_

_**Now I wait by the phone**_

_**In the dark**_

_**Drunk on hold**_

_**I'm so lost**_

_**I'm so low**_

_**And I just want you to know**_

_**Everywhere that I go**_

_**I'm reminded of us**_

_**Where we've been**_

_**All we've done**_

_**And all the love that we shared**_

_**Should've been much further than this by now**_

_**A little bit more gone**_

_**A little less twisted around**_


End file.
